Colours
Colours is a song written by Miroir Laser, alongside Spiky and the Wisps. It is an acoustic remix of "Reach for the Stars", the song that plays in the Intro of Sonic Colours. Lyrics All lyrics are sung by Miroir, save for the lyrics in brackets (), which are sung by Spiky. Verse 1 ::Take off, at the speed of sound ::Bright lights, colours all around ::I'm running wild, living fast and free ::Got no regrets inside of me Pre-Chorus ::Not looking back ::Not giving up ::Not letting go ::I'll keep on running! Chorus ::I'm gonna reach for the stars ::Although they look pretty far ::I'm gonna find my own way ::And take a chance on today '' ::''The sky with stars so bright ::The colours feel so right ::I never felt like this ::I'll keep on running! ::The sky with stars so bright ::The colours feel so right ::Just take my hand ::We're gonna reach for the stars! ::Tonight... ::Tonight... Verse 2 ::Wake up, living day by day. ::Do what I want, and I'll do it my way ::The world is flying right below my feet ::Got no regrets inside of me. Pre-Chorus Chorus Instrumental Verse 3 ::I've got it in my sight. ::The colours feel so right. ::Got my feet off the ground '' ::''I'll keep on running! '' ::''Oh, I can feel it now. ::The colors all around ::Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars... '' ::''Just take a chance (Just take a chance) ::We'll do it right again ::We're gonna reach for the stars ::Just take my hand (Just take my hand) ::We'll take a chance tonight! ::Reach for the stars... '' ::''Tonight! ::Tonight... Performance Miroir and Spiky sing this song. Rocket, Prism and Drill are seen playing guitars, each playing a different beat. The other Wisps are seen performing in the background during the live performance. A live performance of this song was performed in 2016, as to advertise Sonic's Mirror Realm (see Fantendo - Nintendo Fanon Wiki for a detailed page on this Fanon game). During the performance, Miroir is seen performing all eight Colour Powers. Note that only the first verse, pre-chorus and chorus are performed in this performance. Album Release In Miroir's first album, Secret Rings, both the song and Colours ft. Spiky were played. Colours ft. Spiky is the same as the original song, although a rap portion from Spiky is included during the instrumental. Spiky's Rap Words in brackets () are spoken by Miroir. ::A veil of colours surrounding all the land ::A brilliant light shining all around ::Love is like the air in the sky ::A heart is like a star up above ::Hey, Miroir? (Yeah?) ::Grassy fields of coloured light ::Shining far too bright (Uh-huh) ::I know this sounds crazy ::But we can't be lazy ::Music's like the wind, it can blow away your sins, ::Nice, huh? (Aww, yeah!) ::Colours all around, yo ::Let's go! Is Spiky a terrible rapper? Yes No Solo Song A solo version of this song, entitled, Colours (Solo), was included on Miroir's first album. This version of the song was performed by Miroir on his own, and is played at a noticeably slower pace, as well as being sung with less energy. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Acoustic Remixes